The Rival Thieves
by sulphurwolf
Summary: A young girl is taught the way of the thief from birth. She is moved to Japan as a young child, where she gains the title Shinkirou. Now she moves across the globe targeting only the best security teams. But her latest target has another prospective taker


Shinkirou ran through the ancient forest, the leaves on the forest floor crunching underfoot

Um, yeah, just a random chapter I typed up in science class. It ended up turning into a story idea though, so I'm gonna go with it. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorgeous Carat characters. I wish I did. But I don't.

Shinkirou ran through the ancient forest, the leaves on the forest floor crunching underfoot. After a while she stopped, crouching down in the thick undergrowth of bushes and saplings. The thoughts of her next great escape started forming in her head. She took a moment to caress the silver chain attached to the stunning emerald she had just stolen out from under the noses of the greatest security team in all of Scotland. She smiled, well pleased with her latest heist.

Her family was a wealthy one, so she had no need to become a thief. But it was the family tradition. Her father had taught her all she knew. They started in Ireland, her home country, but were forced to move when their mother jot a job as a teacher in Japan. It was there that she had been given the nickname Shinkirou, which was Japanese for mirage. She gained the name because of her seemingly impossible escapes, which made her seem as though she was merely a mirage.

Shinkirou perked up, listening intently to the sound of heavier footfalls. She had given the guards enough tranquilizers to knock out a raging bull. Her keen sense of smell picked up a hint of Platinum Egoiste on the breeze, a scent worn by one of her favorite Japanese musicians. She tensed, ready to bolt should trouble arise, her hand on the hilt of an ivory handled blade.

The bushed immediately to her left shifted and a young man with platinum blonde hair and the most gorgeous amethyst eyes stood before her. Shinkirou smiled in spite of herself before jumping into a back flip that cleared the bushes. The moment her feet touched the ground she turned and ran for a small clearing she knew to be up ahead. A rope dropped into the middle of the void in the trees, and Shinkirou grabbed it, looking up quickly to make sure the help was from her own people. A large grin plastered onto her face as she caught sight of her father's bright red hair.

"Some one saw me dad." She said as the side door to the helicopter closed, and she coiled the rope. "But it was just a young man, with no idea who I was, or what I had done. He was as surprised to see me there as I was to have been found." Her father nodded his head wisely.

"Well, we will have to watch the news carefully over the next few days, just in case. And we will be going to Milan for a while." Shinkirou nodded, and then turned to look out the windows at the ground below.

"So my daughter, did you get your trinket?" He asked, a chuckle in his voice. She smiled, tugging gently on the chain to pull the emerald out of the large pocket sewed to the inside of her shirt. Shinkirou chose her targets based on two factors; the security guarding the gem, and the gem itself. She only went for the top notch security teams. And the targets had to be to her specific taste. She liked emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. Diamonds were to plain, unless they were of a peculiar coloring, the same went for pearls. The moment she saw the emerald, she knew she had to have it. And the protection from the best guards in Scotland had made the treasure irresistible.

Shinkirou laid her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes, the jewel clutched tightly in her hands. She was already starting to plan out her next heist in her head as she slept. The next target, she decided, would be in France. It would give her a chance to work on her language skills, and to meet her ultimate challenge. The Phantom Thief Noir.

When she awoke Shinkirou immediately noticed two things. One, she was no longer in the helicopter. And two, she and her father were no longer alone. Shinkirou silently cursed herself for being so tired after she obtained the target. When she was tired, she was a heavy sleeper.

"Get up girl, I know you're awake." Sounded a gruff voice from behind her. Shinkirou stood slowly while surreptitiously sliding the emerald up her billowy sleeve. The chain looped gently around her wrist, so it looked like a bracelet.

"Lets go, the boss wants to speak with you." For a moment she could only stand there, but at the rough prodding of another of the men she followed the first to what could only be assumed as his boss' office. Her eyes lit up the moment she stepped through the door, something which the 'boss' obviously notice from his disapproving smile when she looked at him.

"Please Miss Bryg, sit." He motioned to one of the chairs.

(A/N: The name Bryg is old irish, it is pronounced as Bree, and means 'high, mighty')

Bryg stared at the man incredulously, disbelieving the man's knowledge of her name. Anywhere she had gone, she and her father used false names. Even in their home town she had been using a different name. A thousand thoughts ran through her head as she sat there, staring down the man who sat across the large mahogany desk in the back of the room.

End

Ok, I'm gonna leave it off here for now. Please read and review. I'm working on this one at school, so for the time being, I don't have to worry about my parents taking my computer away.

To all my Shinkirou fans; I will add to my Shinkirou story this weekend, promise!

Oh, and the two characters from these stories are in no way related. I just like the name, and its meaning.

Kayt (aka sulphurwolf)


End file.
